life is great
by Ajihadbmw
Summary: Brandon nervously ran his hand down Melisa's back as they passionately made out. Their tongues wrestling back and forth into each others mouths. Brandon didn't know how Melisa would react to him grabbing her nice luscious ass.
1. Chapter 1

Brandon nervously ran his hand down Melisa's back as they passionately made out. Their tongues wrestling back and forth into each others mouths. Brandon didn't know how Melisa would react to him grabbing her nice luscious ass. That's why he ever so slowly worked his hand down her back till it was at her belt line. She never said anything; she just thrust her tongue into his mouth passionately, yearning for more. Brandon seeing his chance ran his hands down her tight fitting jeans, which formed tightly to her ass, till he had his hands over her ass. She still wasn't saying anything, course that would be kind of hard with his tongue inside of her mouth wrestling with hers. Taking the plunge, not knowing if this would earn him a slap of reproof, or an encouragement for more, he grabbed hold of that luscious ass. Squeezing tightly, making the most of the moment, for he was sure it would be short lived. Melisa jumped with surprise, though Brandon wasn't sure if she was angry or turned on. "Oh baby" she said "I like that! Don't stop!"

Yes! Brandon thought. He was in the money. She was turned on by it, things were going great. He made it even better by grabbing tightly on the ass again and pulling her tightly to him feeling the press of Melisa's breast against his chest. He leaned in again for a kiss, which quickly became hard and passionate. With their lips tightly locked together and their tongues going back and forth, Brandon felt himself becoming aroused. He felt his dick straining against his pants to stand erect. Melisa felt it too, for she giggled an said "oh did I do that to you baby"

"Mi amor you have no idea the things you do to me" Brandon whispered into her ear as he gently kissed down her neck. Working his way to her collar line and back up her chin to her mouth. Brandon soon realized that his hands were beginning to wander again. Only this time it was up the back of her shirt. He felt her shirt slide up as his hands climbed higher up her back. He then felt the back of her bra and the clip that connected it. With out thinking he unhooked it, amazed at how easy it was considering how hard he had heard it was to unhook those damn things. Melisa jus pressed harder into Brandon, deepening the kiss.

"You want this off baby" Melisa said as she slipped her bra off underneath her shirt.

"Holy shit" Brandon thought, "This cannot be happening to me. I have a beautiful, tan Columbian babe that just took her bra off for me." He then slipped his hands from her back to her warm breast. He began to massage them, going in circles and counter clock wise and squeezing them with his strong fingers. Melisa moaned in pleasure as he caressed her nipples, which were quickly becoming hard.

Brandon could not stand it anymore, he had to have more. He needed more, because by this point he was so turned on he couldn't think straight. He pulled her shirt up over her breast, and Melisa helped him even more by completely taking it off.

There she stood, no shirt on, her breast there for him to do what he wanted with. And he proceeded to pick her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Melisa grunted as the air was forced from her body, but Brandon put sum back in as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Pushing it in hard, rolling it over her tongue and against the insides of her mouth. Melisa pushed her tongue back just as hard, as she pushed her pelvis forward into Brandon. She began to roll her hips, moving her pussy up and down against Brandon's hard cock, which by now was straining to escape from the confines of his pants. Leaning into her, her pussy throbbed against his cock. Brandon could feel her starting to get wet through her jeans. Giving him an indication of just how horny she was getting. The whole time Brandon had her up against the wall, he was massaging her breast, eliciting moans of pleasure from her in between kisses.

Reaching his hand down, Brandon began to mess with Melisa's buttons on her pants. After some blind struggling, because he was still passionately kissing Melisa and his other hand massaging her breast, he managed to get the button undone. Melisa pushed into him again, causing Brandon to moan, inciting more passion into their kisses. His hand continued to go down to her zipper, pushing that down. This forced Brandon to put Melisa down, so he could slip her jeans off. But before he could, Melisa had turned him around and pushed him against the wall. Her hands pulled his shirt up an over his head.

"You can't be the only one getting undressed now" she said as she threw his shirt on the ground. Rubbing her hands up his chest as Brandon again grabbed her ass and pulled her into another deep kiss. Both their hands began to wander lower and lower until they reach their pants line. Melisa messed with Brandon's pants button, but couldn't get them undone. "Here baby, let me get them" Brandon said as he undid his button. That was all Melisa needed, she had his zipper down and her hand down his boxers in less than a second. Brandon moaned as he felt her gripping his cock.

He got down on his knees then an began to slip her pants off, revealing the soft lacy thong underneath. Seeing the thong released a new stream of testosterone into his system. He then pulled the thong down quickly, just to get to her smooth warm pussy. As soon as he saw her pussy he leaned his face into it an thrust his tongue up into her pussy. Eliciting a scream of pleasure from Melisa as she dug her nails into his back. "OOOOOOOOOH" she moaned as Brandon ran his tongue all around the inside of her pussy, then pulled it out and ran it up an down the outside of her puss. Making her more an more wet. Finally pulling out and going back up to her breast he began to suck on those and run his tongue across her nipples. As she ran her hand down to his boxers, feeling how hard he was, she pulled them down an off. Then she took a step back to look at his cock to see how big she had made Brandon get.

Melisa pushed Brandon over to a couch and got down on her knees and proceeded to suck on Brandon's cock. Going up an down, and licking it all over, the whole time grabbing hold of his balls an massaging them gently. She decided to get a little frisky and popped them into her mouth, running her tongue all around them. Making Brandon lose himself in pure ecstasy.

He couldn't contain himself any longer; he pulled Melisa up and sat her on his lap facing him. He gently lifted her up so he could slide his cock inside of her. "Here, let me help" she said as she grabbed his dick and guided it into her wet pussy. He pushed in slowly at first, then rammed it in hard an fast, pushing Melisa's body up. Brandon grabbed hold of her waist an pulled her back down, making her feel all of his cock inside of her pussy.

"Take it easy baby, I'm not used to how big your cock is yet" she said as she pushed herself back down on his cock. "But not to easy, you know I like it rough"

These were the exact words Brandon had wanted to hear for a long time. For it seemed almost every girl wanted it to be soft an gentle when he was pushing into them, when all he wanted was to lose control of himself and pound into them hard and fast making them moan with every thrust into them. This is exactly what he made Melisa do. She moaned and screamed in pleasure with every pound into her he took, with every slap of his thighs against hers as he continued to relentlessly push into her. He could tell she was about to reach her orgasm, right as he was reaching his. They both went at the same time. She leaned into him and rolled her hips to meet his last thrust, Brandon exploded into her, making her groan with pleasure. She collapsed against him in exhaustion, giving him several passionate kisses, then snuggling up next to him and eventually falling asleep. All the while Brandon sat there with his arm around her thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world.


	2. heaven at night

She moans as he thrusts into her. Taking her from behind, pounding his cock deep inside her wet pussy. The sound of his hips striking her ass as he pushes forward relentlessly. He has his hands on her hips pulling her into him as he thrusts hard into her. She screams with pleasure. Crying for him to go harder and faster. He willingly obliged, slamming into her with an animalistic ferocity, making her whole body lunge forward. He makes her feel all of his cock deep inside of her. She can't get enough, she is so turned on she can't think straight. All she thinks of is how good she's feeling right now. She wants more. She pushes him off of her, then pushes him on his back. "I wanna ride you hard, cowboy style" she says with a low seductive voice. Making him quiver in expectation and delight.

She grabs hold of his cock, guiding it into her pussy. She comes down hard on him, and she screams. She's not used to having a cock this big inside of her. But the scream was more pleasure than pain. She proceeds to roll her hips so she can feel all of his cock deep in her. She then starts going up and down on it.

His breathing quickens his pulse races; his cock is throbbing deep inside of her. Finally, not able to take anymore, he sits up taking hold of her lips with his. He thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth, pulling her body close to him as she continues to roll her hips into him meeting his upward thrusts. He loves this. The feel of his skin against hers, the wild look in her eyes, her wet pussy taking the powerful thrusts of his cock. He is in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon walks into his apartment, and instantly hears two things

Brandon walks into his apartment, and instantly hears two things. The TV running, load moans and screams coming forth, and a low buzz. Like a vibration. Curious, he drops his bag in the living room and walks back to his room where all the noise is coming from. Opening the door, he sees something every guy loves to watch. His girlfriend, Melisa, was watching one of his Asian porno movies pleasuring herself with a dildo. He just stood there for a minute, taking it all in.

She licked her fingers and rubbed them all over her nipples, making them hard. Then she continued to rub her hand all over her boobs, eliciting moans of pleasure. While, with her other hand, she ran her dildo up and down over her pussy. Which was already wet, and on the verge of cumming. Melisa had been at it awhile before Brandon walked in on her. Even then, it was a full three minutes before she realized he was watching her get herself off.

Brandon was already rock hard, foreplay was not necessary in the least to get his cock at attention. Stripping off his shirt, he walked over to her and kissed her long and hard putting all his feelings of lust and want into it.

Melisa, in turn, wasted no time in getting his pants unbuttoned and around his ankles. She was already horny and wet, and she needed his cock inside of her ten minutes ago. "Baby, get that big cock inside me now! Fuck me!" she said as she inhaled deeply to catch her breath.

Gladly obliging her, he picked her up and let her wrap her legs around him. Setting her on the desk next to his bed, he ground into her kissing her hard. "Tell me who your daddy is" he said teasing her.

"Baby!" she half moaned and half whined, "please fuck me now."

"Not till you tell me who your daddy is" Brandon said breathlessly into her ear as he kissed down her neck.

"OK, you're my daddy… you're my daddy! Now put that cock inside me now" she screamed as she ground up against him. Trying to get his cock into her extremely wet pussy.

"That's right, I'm your daddy, and don't you forget that" he said with a grunt as a he slammed into her. Causing her to let loose a load scream of pleasure, as Brandon set his pace. He set a fast hard pace, slamming his cock deep inside of her wet pussy. feeling her juices run over his cock, he let loose a grunt of satisfaction. To get a better grip, he grabbed either side of her ass. Pulling her into him with every thrust of his cock he took into her.

Melisa was already on the verge of cumming from earlier, but as Brandon continued to set a blistering pace she was fast loosing it. After one especially long thrust she broke, screaming in ecstasy, cumming all over the place.

Brandon pulled out of her, picked her up off the desk and turned her around. Already knowing what Brandon had in mind, Melisa bent over. Brandon instantly grabbed her ass and pushed into her from behind. Grabbing her by her waist he pulled her against him, as he pushed deep inside of her. Smacking her ass with one hand and pulling her hair back with the other, he continued to thrust deep into her.

Melisa moaned long and hard as he pulled her hair back, for some reason that really turned her on. Brandon set another blistering pace, slamming into her hard and fast. This was exactly how she liked it. She already felt herself on the brink of cumming again; the first time had opened up the damn. Make her cum once, an he could make her cum again and again for as long as he could hold out.

Brandon was definitely holding out too, he was doing everything he could to keep from cumming as he felt her pussy tighten up again as she came for the third time. He tried regulating his breathing, taking slow breaths. It barely worked, he about lost it again as she came again a minute and a half later.

"Damn baby, are you about done," she asked out of breathe? Brandon had been pounding into her again and again for the past forty minutes. After cumming five times, she was worn out. She didn't think she had anymore cum left inside of her, but she was proven wrong as she broke again.

Brandon felt Melisa's pussy tighten up again, as she came for the sixth time. Brandon could not hold out any more, he exploded inside Melisa. He came so much that it leaked out her pussy as he continued to thrust into her. Finally finished, he pulled out of her and they both collapsed on the bed in utter exhaustion to worn out to move much more.


End file.
